The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling communications with mobile communication devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for permitting safe hands free communication options through a mobile communication device while driving.
The use of mobile communication devices as well as the functionality of these devices have increased significantly and continue to increase. Mobile communication devices provide wireless phone, text, e-mail, access to social media environments or other applications and Internet communications, with the capabilities of the devices expanding constantly. Increased use of mobile communication devices has also led to increased dangers with drivers utilizing their mobile communication devices while driving. Use of mobile communication devices may distract drivers and has been cited as leading to automobile accidents. In response, legislatures in various states have passed laws prohibiting texting, holding phones or other uses of mobile communication devices.
Despite laws passed and dangers associated with using devices while driving, drivers continue to desire to use and access mobile communication devices or stay connected while driving. There is a need for a safe and effective means through which drivers can obtain information regarding incoming communications and take desired action in response to such incoming communications.